1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to multi-channel high speed communications systems, methods, and devices useful in analyzing communications traffic. More particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to systems and methods for coordinating the operation of various chassis, blades, ports, and analyzers in a multi-chassis protocol analyzer system.
2. The Relevant Technology
Computer and data communications networks continue to develop and expand due to declining costs, improved performance of computer and networking equipment, and increasing demand for communication bandwidth. Communications networks, including for example, wide area networks (“WANs”), local area networks (“LANs”), and storage area networks (“SANs”) allow increased productivity and utilization of distributed computers or stations through the sharing of resources, the transfer of voice and data, and the processing of voice, data, and related information at the most efficient locations. Moreover, as organizations have recognized the economic benefits of using communications networks, network applications such as electronic mail, voice and data transfer, host access, and shared and distributed databases are increasingly used as a means to increase user productivity. This increased demand, together with the growing number of distributed computing resources, has resulted in a rapid expansion of the number of installed networks.
As the demand for networks has grown, network technology has grown to include many different physical configurations. Examples include Gigabit Ethernet, Fiber Distributed Data Interface (“FDDI”), Fibre Channel, and InfiniBand networks. These and the many other types of networks that have been developed typically utilize different cabling systems, different bandwidths and typically transmit data at different speeds. In addition, each of the different network types has different sets of standards, referred to as protocols, which set forth the rules for accessing the network and for communicating among the resources on the network.
Typically, transmissions between two network connected devices are passed through a hierarchy of protocol layers at each of the connected devices. Each layer in the first network connected device essentially carries on a conversation with a corresponding layer in the second network connected device, in accordance with an established protocol that defines the rules of communication between the layers.
As communication networks have increased in number, size and complexity however, they have become more likely to develop a variety of problems that are increasingly difficult to diagnose and resolve. Moreover, the demands for network operational reliability and increased network capacity, for example, emphasize the need for adequate diagnostic and remedial systems, methods and devices.
Exemplary causes of network performance problems include the transmission of unnecessarily small frames of information, inefficient or incorrect routing of information, improper network configuration and superfluous network traffic, to name just a few. Such problems are aggravated by the fact that many networks are continually changing and evolving due to growth, reconfiguration and introduction of new network typologies and protocols, as well as the use of new interconnection devices and software applications.
Consequently, as high speed data communications mature, many designs increasingly focus on reliability and performance issues. In particular, communications systems have been designed to respond to a variety of network errors and problems, thereby minimizing the occurrence of network failures and downtimes. In addition, equipment, systems and methods have been developed that allow for the testing and monitoring of the ability of a communications system to respond to and deal with specific types of error conditions on a network. In general, such equipment, systems, and methods provide the ability to selectively alter channel data, including the introduction of errors into channel data paths.
One device that is used to detect these errors is a protocol analyzer, also called a network analyzer. A protocol analyzer runs in the background of a network, capturing, examining and logging packet traffic. Protocol analyzers can, for example, be configured to watch for unusual IP addresses, time stamps and data packets, and most have a user interface for enabling the network administrator to have access to information representing the analysis performed by the protocol analyzers. Protocol analyzers are thus a fundamental and highly useful tool for testing and debugging various types of communications networks, including computing and computer storage networks. A protocol analyzer operates by capturing selected portions of data from a data stream that is transmitted via the communications network. The captured information may then be analyzed in greater detail by the protocol analyzer to extract desired information. For instance, data transmission faults or errors, or performance errors, known generally as problem conditions, may be diagnosed by examining the captured data that is related to the problem. Hacking can also be detected through a protocol analyzer.
Protocol analyzers can be transparent to a network(s) or be configured as gateways or switching networks. Regardless, they include ports (physical connections) to the networks. The ports provide connectivity to the networks and permit the protocol analyzers to receive and capture network data. The ports are often provided on a blade (or card) that is often contained in a chassis (or box) with a common backplane or bus. The chassis may be modular, thereby allowing multiple chassis to be mounted to a rack in a customizable and expandable system. Such multi-chassis protocol analyzer systems provide access to a large number of ports over numerous blades that can be used for various purposes.
As networks have become more complex and sophisticated, protocol analyzers with increasing numbers of ports have been developed, enabling the protocol analyzers to be configured for use with different data links or channels. It is often desirable to associate some of these ports into a single logical grouping or domain for coordinated activity. The increasing numbers of ports, however, also increases the complexity of protocol analyzers and presents the problem of coordinating among ports to capture network data in a way that enables the time sequence of the data transmitted in multiple channels or data links to be accurately represented.
If the ports in the domain are all located within a single chassis the transfer of signals between ports can be performed in parallel. Between chassis, however, data transfer is constrained by the number of cables that interconnect the boxes. It therefore becomes a complicated task to coordinate the activity of multiple ports interconnected in multiple domains on multiple blades over multiple chassis. This coordination becomes even more particularly difficult when an analyzer is reviewing multiple channels.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need for improved methods and devices for configuring and operating protocol analyzers that are configured in multi-chassis systems.